Call centers provide various services to customers, such as technical support, change of service, sign on new customers, terminate service, etc. The network allows call center representatives (call center agents) to interact with customers or potential customers through various forms of communication, such as telephone, e-mail, etc. With the migration toward IP-based communication, however, legacy tools and stand-alone tools may present network administrators with issues that inhibit collaboration between these tools and prevent seamless interaction between these tools from the perspective of the representatives.